Change
by BreakX50
Summary: This is something completely original. In a parallel world where "Magic and Power" is nothing but reality, and science is nothing but a dream, can a boy stand up and Change the World with a power he doesn't understand? Message/Comment for more info.
1. Chapter 1 Hensen Yochi

Chapter 1 – Hensen Yochi

June 15th 20XX

_- PROLOGUE-_

The room sat silent with the tension of hate in the air. In the dark room lay several bodies and only two boys stood. One had his back to the wall with, he was sweating and breathing heavy. The boy who had him pinned to the wall laughed and looked around the room as if to make sure no one could hear what he was about to say.

"You don't understand do you?"

_  
This is my life.  
_"I understand alright... you're sick."

"Ha ha ha..."

_They told me I'm the only one who can change the world._

"You'll never achieve the destruction you're looking for!"

_They also didn't tell me I wasn't alone._

"Ha ha ha... See, you don't understand. In order to create you sometimes

have to destroy. When the World was recreated into what it is today, it had to be destroyed. It was destroyed fro the better. That's exactly what we're doing here as well, but you don't seem to understand. So ask yourself... Whose side are you really on?"

_And when he said those last few words, everything I had been fighting for, flashed before my eyes._

-END PROOGUE-

June 15th 20XX

_I'm not much, nothing really, I'm nothing special. Just your ordinary high school student. Average grades, average friends, average life. Until... until I came across... that door..._

"I'm going to school grandpa! See you later!"  
"An apple a day keeps the doctor away Hensen!"  
"Right... grandpa..."

_My name is Hensen Yochi, I'm 15 years old and a sophomore in high school. Everything in my life is pretty average. The sky is a cool blue, and a little cloudy. It's kinda warm but not unbearable, not so hot to where you'd want to go for a swim, but not so cold to where you couldn't enjoy one either. My school isn't strict on what to wear, so I usually go in a plain white button up short-sleeve shirt black pants and and white sneakers. My hair is messy but it doesn't really bother me, it's a shade of light brown so it works with what I wear._

__

*Sigh*

"Gonna be on time again, right on time."

_My parents kinda disappeared when I was younger. I don't really know what happened to them but I found living with my grandpa to be just fine. Found it better not to ask questions even though I wanted to know where they went. Every time I would try to bring it up my grandpa would kinda just... trail off as he usually did with pretty much anything._

"Please... spare change? Any... spare change?"  
A homeless man stood at the end of an ally way. Trash littered each side of the walls as if no one had been in the ally for years. The elderly looking man man was filthy, but how could you not be dirty with this ally way being the way it is.

Hensen checked his pockets frantically, partly because he was startled and partly because if he took any more time he'd be off schedule.

"Oh... no I'm sorry sir I don't have any money."  
The homeless man began to walk down the dark ally muttering, Hensen couldn't tell if he was angry by the fact he left empty handed .

"Huh... change? But I just checked this pocket... Damn it, I won't go on today with this guilty conscious."

Hensen began to walk down the ally, with every step in the ally it seemed to get darker and darker.

"Sir? Are you there? I found some change."  
_Damn it I'm going to be late to school._

As he continued to walk down the ally there was a door leading into the building at the end.

"Must've gone in there... hmm..."

The door had a big "DO NOT ENTER" sign on it. Either side of the ally had no other doors, and Hensen was sure the man couldn't climb walls.

"Well what's the worst... that can happen."  
Hensen grabbed the doors handle, a sudden surge or power raced through his body. It almost felt as if 10,000 volts of electricity raced through his body.

"Wh- what the?!"

The door swung open and pulled him in.

"Falling?! I'm falling?! No... No! Ahh!!!"

He fell in the darkness for what seemed to be eternity. Nothing but black all around him, and after what seemed to be hours, he just couldn't scream anymore. In the distant dark, a ray of light began to pierce the thick blackness.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

Hensen braced himself for the impact and his death when all of a sudden he stopped inches before hitting the ground.. at least.. for what he thought could be the ground. He couldn't really tell as it was just white all around him as apposed to the darkness that was just surrounding him. He looked up to see there was no sign of the darkness above him.

"Huh?"

He was slowly lowered onto the ground which to him he thought he couldn't feel at the moment. It wasn't hard and it wasn't cold or warm. He thought it was as if nothing was there, but he began to stand. The feeling was almost too much for him, he couldn't feel the ground yet he stood. He knew the ground was there but at the same time it seemed as if it wasn't there. He almost began to go into a state of vertigo.

"What does it feel like?"

A voice boomed through the room.

"Who's... who's there?!"

Pillars of gold began to materialize around him and the floor seemed to be made of crystal. Golden ascending stairs appeared before him and down walked a figure. From looking at him, he stood taller than himself. Hensen was 5'8, but this figure had to at least be 6'0. A white robe was all the figure wore and he seemed to be in his late 20's early 30's really good shape if anything.

"Don't... be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"Who... are you? Where am I?"

The figure smiled but mist covered his eyes. He had a warm smile and a certain warmth came from him.

"You are in Bekko Kenkon... this universes... Earth."

Hensen's face lost a little color, he started to feel a cold sweat coming on, and his pupils constricted.

"And I... I am who someone like you would call... God."


	2. Chapter 2 Bekko Kenkon

Chapter 2 – Bekko Kenkon

June 15th 20XX

Hensen just stared at the figure and was in a state of shock. The cold sweat seemed to be the only thing he could really feel.

_God? He's... God?_

"Please... don't be alarmed. I know what you're about to ask. Are you de-"

"Am I dead?!"  
Hensen started to breath more heavily.

_If I'm dead... why do I still have a physical body? Why don't I have wings?_  
Hensen tried to feel the top of his head.  
_I don't have a halo..._

"Please calm yourself, let me explain everything. Please take a seat."

A golden chair materialized behind Hensen. A force gently pushed him down upon it, as if it wanted to make sure he wasn't going to attempt to run away. Even if he wanted to where could he run too? Beyond the golden pillars there was nothing but white and mist.

"You are in Bekko Kenkon. A... parallel universe to yours."

_A parallel universe? To mine?_

"You see let me explain in... a simpler tone. We co-exist. This universe cannot thrive with out yours and your's cannot thrive with out this one."

Hensen's head raced with questions. He couldn't begin to think of which one to ask.

God looked into Hensen's eyes.

"You want to ask me so many questions but you don't know where to begin."

Hensen felt his stomach starting to become uneasy.

_A dream... just a dream... I'm still asleep, the alarm is going to ring, and I'm going to get ready for school... a dream..._

"No Hensen, not a dream, but reality. A different reality. Now please let me explain and just calm yourself."

Hensen looked up at he who claimed to be God.

"Fine I will listen but only if you answer this question. Are you really... God?"

God looked at him more sternly. He lifted his hand and before Hensen a fountain made of water appeared and from the fountain danced fire.

"You could say this is a cheap parlor trick to show that I am God, but do you think just anyone could materialize what they wish as they pleased?"

Hensen felt uncomfortable for questioning someone with this kind of power.

"Now please let me continue. Bekko Kenkon and Earth are two planets that are in sync beyond time and space. Your universe is in sync with this one beyond time and space."

Hensen began to listen more carefully.

"Tell me Hensen... does your world use magic?"

Hensen tried to think of the angle of the question.

"Magic? You mean like they do at theaters?"

God smiled.

"No, like this."

The white misted area turned black and all around Hensen tornadoes began to touch down the ground. Spires of rock emerged from the ground and the tornadoes became enveloped in fire. A heavy amount of rain fell from the sky but it couldn't put out the spinning columns of fire. And as fast as it all started it all disappeared and went away.

Hensen had a rapid heart beat and couldn't begin to think of this as anything more than a dream.

"You call that magic? I would call that-"

"Power? Yes... perhaps magic wasn't... a strong enough word for this. Now let me continue... I know this may all be so much for you to take in and understand, but you'll learn in time."

Hensen began to get comfortable in the golden chair again... at least as comfortable as he could.

"You world doesn't have... power like this do they? Well this world... doesn't have science like yours does."

Hensen finally wanted to speak.

"How do you know my world has developed science and not this... magic... or power?"

"Dreams... as you would've suspected, dreams. Why did you think this _was _a dream Hensen?"

Hensen began to think, "Why indeed?"

"Because... none of this could happen in real life!"

God smiled again.

"It could only happen in a dream... correct?"

Hensen felt a sense of vertigo, he fell foreword and threw up.

"It's OK, I knew you wouldn't be able to adapt all of this so quickly. You see when your world dreams, you can fly, control fire or manipulate weather correct? You can have super strength or extreme speed, just because you can... am I right?"

Hensen looked up at him.

"Yes... but we can do so much more than that in our dreams..."

God turned around and before him images of the world of Bekko Kenkon appeared.

"In this world... we don't have what you would call "Cars, trains, television, or computers." We haven't been able to become technologically enhanced, not because we don't want to... but just because we can't."

Hensen sat himself back in the chair, he didn't want the invisible force to re-seat him.

"But... if you know all about this... why don't you help the people by making some of these things a reality?"

God turned back around to face Hensen.

"Because I am God, I need not interfere with the people of this world. When we dream we drive cars, fly planes, and even have various form of things to produce light... which you would call electricity."

Hensen almost thought of this kind of a world impossible. Powers? No electricity? No phones?

"We seem primitive... but we get by."

He looked up but it was a womans voice this time. It couldn't have been God. He looked to his left and walking towards him was a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and a slim figure. She was rather busty which he couldn't help but notice a little. He could only assume she stood between 5'2 and 5'4 as she was shorter than him to say the least. She wore a brown dress with a black belt at the waste. Must've been fashionable to her he thought.

"Just relax, my name is Uranari Mottekuru."

Hensen felt very strange about this woman... she had a different vibe to her, she didn't feel as omnipotent as God was, but she felt... warm.

She smiled at him.  
"I'm God's personal assistant."


	3. Chapter 3 The Fifth Element

Chapter 3 – The Fifth Element

The mist and white began to fade away around Hensen and marble walls began to appear. A silver table appeared before Hensen with all kinds of food and drink on it.

"Please eat."  
Uranari said to him smiling.  
"You're going to need you're strength."

Hensen grabbed an apple and chalice of water in front of him. He didn't feel like eating too hearty, but he was tempted by the spread of food. Chicken, fish, steak, all sorts of fruits and vegetables appeared before him. He took several bites to try to settle his stomach before he asked anymore questions.

"My strength... for what?"

God looked at Hensen, his face became sturdy and serious.

"Hensen, there are... four main elements in this world. Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. They support each other, and with out one another this world would be unstable and would fall apart at the core."

Hensen began to eat a little more and slowly. He tried to become more comfortable with his current surroundings.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Hensen asked as he ate some more of the food.

"There is another element I have yet to mention. This element is something that even the other elements couldn't possibly begin to exist without. This element is... Aether."

Hensen leaned foreword and stopped chewing.

"Aether... known as the "Fifth Element".. and the "Lost Element". It is by far the most powerful of the four main elements. It is pure energy that can mold, shift and shape into anything. It can burn and blaze as bright as fire, shift and mold like water, become as sturdy and dense as earth, and move as fast and agile as wind."

Hensen didn't know if he was more confused or fascinated.

"So this... Aether... it can practically do anything? Why is it also known as the "Lost Element"?"

"To explain that I'd have to explain a little of this worlds history. I'm sure you have the time to sit and listen. Please continue to eat and drink while I tell the tale."

Hensen didn't want to eat or drink. He was more curious to see what had happened to something as powerful as "Aether."

"The people of this world can control these four elements. When people are born in this world they are born under one of the elemental stars. Some can control fire some can control water and the same goes for earth and wind. There were also those who could control Aether."

_Did the people fear the Aether users? Did they eradicate them off this planet? Hensen couldn't begin to think of people really doing that out of fear._

"Before you start to think the Aether users were wiped out by the other Elementals, that's just nonsense. You see, a Fire user could become a master of the Fire Element. A Water user could become a master of the Water Element. But an Aether user... they could master any element and _all_ the elements. A person born under the Aether element was as strong as all the other elements combined."

This just raised more questions. _If they are so strong, then how are there none left?_

"But one day, war broke out. An Aether user led an army of Aether users against the world. Each one in his army had mastered all four elements. The only thing that could possibly fight of such power were other Aether users. On both sides were Aether users, and even some of the other elemental users. Full out war had broken out. For many years it had been a bloody war, so the Aether users knew what they had to do. In order for them to bring peace they would have to use every ounce of their power to change the world."

_Change the World?_

"They separated the once whole continent known as Mattaki into two different continents. You see they did this to separate the fighting. On one continent were the major countries of Fire and Earth users, and the other side was Wind and Water users. These elements, do not oppose each other so the chances of war were less likely to break out. The country of Aether users, in the center sank to the bottom of the ocean one side says. The others say it rose to the Heavens. In any case it has been lost since."

_Hensen felt that cold sweat coming again._

"And how long ago was this war?"

God got a serious look in his eyes.

"Two-thousand years ago... today."

_Two-thousand years ago today?_

"This is all a great story and all but what does this have to do with me?"

God retained the look in his eyes.

"With no more Aether users to give birth to them anymore, the Aether star "Eternal" has been burning out all this time. Recently is had burned out 15 years ago..."

Hensen's eyes began to constrict.

"Hensen..." God looked him in the eyes... "You are quite possibly the _last_ Aether user in existence, and there's something this world needs you to do that no one else can. Can you live up to your ancestors? Can you Change the World?"

"There must be some mistake. Something about this isn't right. How do you know that _I'm_ the last one? There has to be others!"

God stayed quiet. He looked at Hensen long and hard.

"I said you are quite possibly the last one, but you are not. There is another. When Eternal burned out it sent two waves of energy across time and space. Someone else in your world is also an Aether user, but unlike you this person is different. This person has found his way to Bekko Kenkon and has begun to master the four elements."

_Began to master? What for?_

"This person will live up to his ancestors name. He will again attempt to conquer the world known as Bekko Kenkon, but I'm afraid he won't stop there. Seeing as how he found his own way here he might even try to conquer your world."

_My world? Earth?_

"But... he can't! My world can't use Elemental Powers like here!"

God looked at him.

"You really underestimate an Aether's power don't you? They have the power to create, and do the impossible. Like in your world they split the atom and unleashed what seemed to be unimaginable power. Nothing is impossible in either of our worlds."

Hensen thought about his world being destroyed and his friends and family slaughtered.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Hensen asked.

"Do as you please. No one is forcing you to stay, if you wish to go home I can make it so... but if you are to return to your home world you may never return to Bekko Kenkon unless you yourself can make it happen."

_Return... home? If I returned I can go back to normal life. What are the chances of one person succeeding any ways? There's an entire world to stop him after all..._

"You're wrong."

God said looking at him, almost a hint of anger was in his voice... and disgust.

"If he were to master even one of the elements, he'd be unstoppable. Once he has one, he'll go for the element that's weak against what he mastered and so on and so forth till he has mastered all four. The war two-thousand years ago began cause of one Aether user, and it took the entire Aether users people to stop him and his army. If another Aether user can't rise up against this one, then this world is already lost."

Hensen understood. For once he truly knew what had to be done, there was no way around it.

"Fine then," Hensen said with fire in his voice.

"I'll follow in the footsteps of my ancestors, and I will make them proud and do as they did... and Change the World!"


	4. Chapter 4 To Begin

Chapter 4 – To Begin  
June 15th 20XX

"I will Change the World!"

God smiled.

"I'd expect nothing less from an Aether user. Determination and strength. You would've made your kin proud."

The table, food, and marble pillars began to fade and the white mist returned. Hensen's chair also disappeared and he found himself sitting on the floor.

"I can guide you no longer, this is where you and I must part Hensen."

Hensen felt insecure.

"What do you mean you can't guide me?! What do you mean this is where we part?!"

God smiled at him a warm smile and Hensen calmed down.

"I can't baby-sit you all the way, you must do the rest on your own."

Uranari materialized a backpack.

"Hey that's... my backpack?"

"Ha ha, yes. I put a map and some food and water in it for you. It's not much but I'm not as cold as to let you go completely empty handed."

Hensen blushed a little bit.

"Th- thank you."

A door of light materialized by God's side.

"I know not where this door leads you, but only that once you step through this door you will be in Bekko Kenkon."

Hensen felt uneasy. He wondered if this was how a bird felt when it's mother pushed it out of the nest. The bird either flew or it fell and that was that. He began to slowly make his steps to the door when suddenly a flash hit his eyes. The light from the door hit a ring he hadn't noticed on God's left ring finger. It was gold and had strange markings in the center that changed all kinds of colors.

"God... just one question before I go... What dose that symbol mean?"

He pointed to the ring on his finger.

"This? It is a symbol in Bekko Kenkon for "Change". It is the symbol that Aether users wore on their clothing. I materialized it as a reminder... that change would someday come... and now here you are."

Hensen felt as if those words empowered him and as if he could do anything... it felt as if he _could_ really change the world.

"Well it was nice meeting you God. Uranari thanks for the supplies. Here I go..."

Hensen stepped into the light and disappeared before the two as the the door began to disappear.

"Do you think he can do it?"

Uranari asked.

God began to climb golden stairs high into the thick mist.

"Should he fail, this world shall fall..."

God stopped walking up the steps. No longer visible but his voice could still be heard.

"Should he succeed this world will be..."

A door was heard being opened and shut.

Uranari stood at the bottom of the steps with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Hmph, always liked being dramatic."

Uranari disappeared into the mist walking off into the distance.

Hensen woke up laying on the ground, it felt as if he had fallen from the sky. He easily came to realize that he was in a forest as he was surrounded by trees.

He looked in the bag for his map.

"Well, I'd love to get started and head towards the nearest village... but this map doesn't really help if I'm in the middle of no where."

A heavy gust of wind passed Hensen. He saw a purplish image for a brief second but didn't take a second thought to it. He thought his eyes just must still be getting used to the surroundings. The gust brought an aroma around him.

The aroma in the air made Hensen think of home. It had a familiar sent of a summer barbecue. The smell became stronger and soon he realized it wasn't a barbecue but a fire. He looked up but couldn't really see the sky in the thick of the trees. He began to run in the direction of the smell.

The smell of smoke became stronger. He turned to see a small opening with a boy in the middle looking at a few trees as they burned brightly. "Hey get away from there!" The boy looked over at Hensen and then back at the fire. The boy closed his eyes and clapped his hands together. The fire vanished and all there was were charred trees and grass.

"I'm sorry!"

The boy said with a smile.

"I didn't mean to make anyone worry, I was just practicing my techniques."

Hensen felt as if he really was back in time. The boy wore brown shorts that reached to his knees. He wore a red type of shirt under a brown leather jacket and had burning red short spiky hair.. He had two arms bands on his forearms. He had a black belt from his shoulder down to his waste in a diagonal fashion. He looked down at the charred ground and saw he also wore a brown type of shoes.

_Was he surrounded by the fire?_

Hensen couldn't think of him surviving the inferno as a normal person. He remembered to what God said about people being born under the Elemental Stars.

"Are... are you an Elemental user?"

The boy looked at him, confused by the question. "Yeah... of course I am. Ha ha aren't you?"

It took Hensen a little bit to put two and two together. He had to be a Fire Elemental user. "You... created that fire?"

The boy laughed.

"Created? No, I'm not good enough to materialize the fire yet. I can control it to my will but I can't create it yet. Can you control it?"

Hensen wondered what he should say.

"Oh not a Fire user huh? What are you? Wind? Water? Earth?"

Could he really tell him he was an Aether user? He felt as if it would be a bad idea. Seeing as how they are non-existent anymore.

"Um... Water... I'm a Water user."

"Ha, really? Are you from the Water Tab Village? Awfully far to be just taking a stroll don't you think?"

The boy got a sly look on his face.

"You aren't trying to go and spy in the Fire Country are you?"

Hensen frantically began to shake his head.

"No, no, no! I'm just on a journey... to become a little stronger is all."

The boy smiled, and laughed.

"Please I know you aren't a spy. The names Nenshou Futai but you can call me Nen. And you are?"

"I'm Hensen Yoshi. You can call me Hensen."

The boy smirked. He tightened the two arm bands on his forearm. They had a type of rough on the outer edges. Nen struck his forearms together and a spark flared.

_Flint on the outsides?_  
Hensen thought.

"Well Hensen, I've always wanted to to test my skill against a Water user. I do hope you don't mind a little sparring match!

Hensen was about to tell him to stop but it was too late.

"Get ready cause here I come!"


	5. Chapter 5 Potential

Chapter 5 – Potential

Nen ran towards Hensen and struck both forearms together. A tiny spark became a stream of fire heading towards Hensen.

_Oh crap! _

Hensen thought and dived to the left. A small ember layed on the side of his shirt and he frantically patted it out.

"Dodging? Saving our strength are we? Well I'll end it before you can counter!" He struck his forearms together three times while running in a circle around Hensen.

Hensen rolled to his left again and dodge one of the shots, pushed him self backwards on the ground and dodged the second and moved to the right to dodge the third.

"You know if you don't counter your just going to waste your stamina! Then how will you dodge?"

_Crap he really thinks I know what I'm doing!_

Hensen had no idea what to do but he remembered the fighting his Grandpa helped him learn when he wasn't as forgetful as we was.

_He wouldn't burn me in front himself would he?_

He charged Nen head on. "Alright my turn!"

Nen became startled with this type of attack. He braced him self for the attack. Hensen pulled back his right arm for a punch and Nen put his arms up in front of his face and chest.

"Got you!"

He used the momentum from the punch and missed on purpose. He ducked and spun his body swinging his left leg at Nen's feet tripping him backwards and making him fall. Nen fell to his back and had his eyes closed form the impact. Hensen stood up from the spinning momentum and readied to strike at Nen with a punch.

"Flame Shot!"

A bullet of fire raced between Hensen and Nen. Hensen fell to the ground backwards. Hensen looked over to the right where the fire came from.

"What's going on here?"

Hensen sat on the ground calming down from the adrenaline.

"Nothing Metta, we were just having a friendly sparring match."

The man laughed.

"Looks like you were about to lose there Nenshou, you got some great potential there kid. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a prodigy like a certain someone I know."

Nen looked away embarrassed.

"He's a Water user, I had no chance anyways. You saw his fluid movements!"

"Of course, blame it on your Element."

He looked over at Hensen.

"Sorry about that kid I almost nicked you with that attack. I had to control myself from putting nay more power into it than I did. My name is Metta Hinote."

He put his hand out to help Hensen up.

"Thanks, my name is Hensen Yochi."

Metta put his hand out to to Nen but he got up on his own.

"Quite a fighting style you had there, not surprising if you're a Water user though."

Nen looked a little jealous at Hensen getting praise. He wanted to change the subject.

"Metta I thought you had a mission to go on, why are you still here?"

He looked over at Nen and closed his eyes.

"I just haven't got to leaving yet. I was about to start going and I heard a commotion in this direction."

Hensen wondered what mission he could have possibly had. Metta looked to be a man of strong build and had a huge sword on his back and long red hair. Hensen couldn't believe he didn't notice it at first as the handle stood out at least a foot past Metta's head. He wore a black vest with a flame design on the bottom of it, he didn't wear a shirt under it. He wore brown leather pants and black leather boots.

"Mission? What mission?"

Metta looked over at Hensen and laughed.

"Sorry kid it's top secret."

Nen looked over at Hensen with the sly look in his eyes.

"Trying to get information through innocent curiosity huh? Are you sure you're not a spy Hensen?"

He poked at Hensen's side with his elbow. Hensen began to frantically flail again.

"No, no, no I swear!"

Nen laughed.

"It's funny each time!"

Metta laughed at Hensen's frantic reaction.

"Well you two sorry to have ruined your match, but I should be on my way now."

Metta began to turn around,

"Wait!" Nen yelled.

"Show it to me... one more time."

Metta looked perplexed.

"Show what?"

"Flame Shot. That the first technique that you materialize out of air right? The basic one to get a foot hold on mastering the Fire Element. Show it to me, just this last time before you go."

Metta sighed.

"Okay, last time before I go." He put out hisright arm and lefted his hand as if he were signalling someone to stop. He put his left arm on his right forearm and looked straight ahead at a tree.

"Flame Shot!"

A fire ball fired foreword and set the tree a blaze.

"Ok... I promise by the time you get back I will have mastered that technique!"

Metta laughed.

"You had better! If you can't master this soon you don't have much of a future in the arts of Fire Nenshou!"

Nen got embarrassed and angry.

"Easy for you to say! You mastered the element at the age of 12! The whole country called you a Prodigy of the Flame!"

Metta laughed again but tried to hold it back. He began to walk away into the thick of the forest.

"And you're seventeen and still haven't mastered Flame Shot. But maybe you're just a late bloomer."

"Mr. Hinote! You're a Master of Fire?"

"Sure am Kid. I'll be seeing ya!"

Nen looked at Metta until he was no longer within sight.

"C'mon Hensen, there's no villages for miles around here besides mine. You can stay at my house tonight if you'd like."

Hensen sighed. He would like some rest and he'd like to reflect on everything that's happened.

"I thought he'd never leave..."

Three men in hoods and black robes appeared.

"Give us what ever you have that is worth anything, or pay with your lives."

Hensen and Nen stepped back in despair.

"It's them!"

Hensen looked over to Nen, he had a sweat coming on and was shaking.

"These guys are under a cursed following. They believe if they commit enough murders they'll reach there promised land."

The men removed their robes and had black markings all over their faces. They had shaved heads and pale eyes. They looked at Hensen with a blank expression, but when they looked at Nen there eyes widened.

"Red hair? Ah, a boy from the nearby fire village eh? Your people ordered the assassination of our leader and he has reached the promised land ahead of us. We will join him as soon as we spill your blood!"

The on e in the middle ran straight at them while the other two ran behind the middle one in "X" pattern. The quick movement confused Hensen and Nen.

"Prepare to die!"

They pulled short swords out of their robes and aimed at their necks. They were to frightened to run.

"Air Thrust!"

A strong gust fo wind pushed the three men and slammed them into the trees.

"Who dares strike us?!"

A boy with blond hair appeared in front of them. He wore a type of poncho with the colors purple, violet, and magenta on it. He tightened his leather gloves then dusted them off on his brown pants. He hopped up and down in his brown leather boots as if trying to get warmed up.

"Three on three sounds fair right you two?"

Hensen and Nen shook off the fear and readied themselves.

"Sounds good."

They both said.

Hensen realized this must've been the image he saw earlier. He thought of the sparring match he had with Nen not too long ago.

"I have great potential indeed..."


	6. Chapter 6 Those Who Bare Sin

Chapter 6 – Those Who Bare Sin

The boy in the multi-colored purple poncho readied himself.

"Are you two ready?"

Hensen didn't really know if he could take any of these guys one on one. He was an Aether user, but not he didn't know how to use them. He hoped that Nen and their new ally could do most of the work... or in this case all of it.

"Ha ha ha, get ready because here we come!" said the one in the middle of the three.

The three of them each ran head on to Hensen and his acquaintances.

_A head on attack? Are these guys crazy?_  
Hensen thought, but not much could've been done in this situation.

The three stopped one after another and they formed a diagonal line, about half way from Hensen.

"Beheading Stalagmite!"

A spire of rock rose from the ground and went straight for all of their heads.

"Watch out!"

The boy tripped him and Hensen fell backwards, hard. Nen ducked under the spire heading towards him.

"Ouch, that hurt like-"  
Hensen was cut off by the new acquaintance.  
"Better than being decapitated right?!"

The new boy looked up at his adversaries.

"So all three of you are of the Earth Star hmm? Well then I have the advantage here."

"Air Thrust!"

The three black cloaked men readied themselves.

The earth around them rose and formed a protective barrier, the air attack seemed to phase it but it was to reinforced by having three different people use it.

"Well it figure I can't destroy that alone. You fire guy use a fire attack on them. Now!"

Nen looked annoyed.  
"I have a name it's-"

"I don't care just do it!" yelled the boy.  
Nen thrusted his forearms together and created a generic Flame Shot attack.

"Flame Shot!"

The boy readied himself and waited for the perfect moment.  
"Air Thrust!"

The fire expanded from the blast of air and melted away the dome of earth. When the smoked settled no one stood inside.

"Did they get vaporized?" Nen said in shock. He forgot that the Wind Element was weak against the Fire Element, and when the two collide, the air makes the fire dramatically stronger.

"No they are defiantly still alive..."  
The boy stood still and listened very carefully, any unnatural movement would be sent through the air and he could pick up their location. He opened his eyes in fear.

"Underground!"

Nen felt a hand grab at his ankle and squeeze extremely tight.  
"What th-"  
He was pulled under in the blink of an eye.

"Nen! No!" yelled Hensen.

The boy listened and heard the tunneling going towards Hensen.

"Out of the way!"

He pushed Hensen away and fell down. He felt hands on his wrists and legs and just as soon as he felt them he was pulled underground.

"You little bastards!" Hensen turned around and saw two of the cloaked men holding the boy and Nen, and one looking at Hensen.

"It was a crafty attack I'll give you that, but you can't beat me one on one, let alone the three of you at the same time. We are all to strong for the likes of you three."

Nen struggled to break free but a black dagger was brought to his neck.

"Hensen! Run get out of here! Get help from my village! You're a Water user! You're not match for them!"

"Water huh? You'll go down easily even if you try to escape."  
The man in the middle pulled out his hidden black dagger and licked the blade. He couldn't wait to spill Hensen's blood on the blade.

He ran straight at Hensen with amazing speed.

"You can't touch me with any of your Water skills!"

Hensen wanted to run away, his legs shook, he started to sweat, and he wanted to go home, but he knew he couldn't.

He remembered what Metta had showed him earlier, and he knew he had to at least try.

_Please work! Please work!_

He put his arm out and his left hand on his right forearm, his arm grew tense.

_Work! Work! Work!_

The cloacked man looked perplexed.

_I've never seen this stance for a Water attack..._

"Flame Shot!"

An explosion of fire erupted from the area in front of Hensen's palm. The blow pushed Hensen back and he slammed into a tree as he saw his attack speeding ahead of himself.

"What the hell?!"

He tried to return underground but the blast surrounded him and nothing was left, not even ash.

"It's still coming!" said the cloaked man holding the new boy.

"Now!" he screamed. He and Nen broke free of their hold and dived to either side. The two cloaked men smiled and yelled "We come to you now!" and disappeared in the fire.

Hensen saw the attack continuously go and vaporize the ground and surrounding trees until it dissipated several hundred yards away. He blacked out.

The boy looked at the black trail of destruction. He didn't realize he was sweating from the heat of the attack, but wasn't burned from it.

_He was able to control the blast to stay within its area of energy but not to a point where it wouldn't cause this much destruction?_

Nen was still in awe of what he just witnessed. He never witnessed a Flame Shot attack of this magnitude not even from Metta.

The boy looked at Nen,  
"I thought you said he was a Water user?!"

Nen still stood in awe as he turned to face the boy, but this was for a different reason.

Behind the boy stood another man cloaked in black.  
"So it was you three who defeated three of my followers was it?"

The boy turned around and began to form an attack but the cloacked figure grabbed his wrists.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I do not enjoy fighting but I will defend myself if you continue."

He let go of his wrists and walked to the charred black area. The boy realized this man was different, almost not human, he could kill all three of them at any moment if he even had the slightest whim too.

"Which one of you did this?" He said with out looking at them.

Nen looked over at Hensen, and back at the black cloaked man.

"It was me!"  
Said Nen.

The man smiled while looking at the charred distance.

"I doubt that be true."

He looked over at each of them, carefully.

"You boy, I know it wasn't you and it wasn't you either."

He looked over at the unconscious Hensen.

"So it was this boy was it?"  
He smirked and began to walk into the part of the forest that was uncharred.

"So they brought _him_ did they?"

Nen took a few steps towards the cloacked man.

"What do you mean by "They"? And what does Hensen have to do with it?"

The man stopped.

"Those who bare sin brought this boy to try to stop us. That is all you need to know."

He began to walk away again.  
Nen thought he couldn't be more confused.

"Who are "They"?! Who are you?! What's your name."

The man stopped and disappeared. He stood behind Nen and got their with out making a sound.

"My name is Acedia and that is all you need to know." He continued to walk into the forest behind Nen.

"Do not tell this boy of our encounter here, or I will see to your deaths myself."  
He vanished before he entered the forest.

"Well that was horribly bone chilling, and something says we should listen to him."

Said the boy.

"My name is Suzu Bouken. Sorry to say but I was eaves dropping on you both while the big guy with the sword was around. You're Nenshou Futai and he's Hensen Yochi."

Nen walked over to Hensen and put him on his back. "Come on, lets get to my village we have much to discuss about what just happened."

They carried Hensen toward a dirt path, they walked up a hill and looked down. "That's my village I'm sure they'll be interested in what has happened."

"No." said Suzu.  
"Everything that just happened was an accident. You two began to spar after the big guy, Metta left, things got carried away and Hensen got knocked out. I was in the area and helped bring him back here to your village. Got it?"

Nen didn't feel right about lying but he knew it was the right thing to do. They walked down the hill towards the village.

Acedia hovered high in the sky behind the two keeping an eye on them.

"Had they agreed to tell, I would've killed them then and there."

Suzu felt as if he had been being watched and looked back, nothing was in the distance besides clouds heading his way.

"A storm is coming, and that's the least of our worries..."


	7. Chapter 7 Destruction of the Watchers

Chapter 7 – Destruction of the Watchers  
June 19th 20XX

Fire crackled and spread it's warmth inside the wooden house. Nen sat next to Hensen as he laid asleep.  
Four_ days... four days... how much more are you going to sleep? How did you do that attack? Aren't you a Water user? Did you lie to me? What else have you lied about... But you need to wake up. We only have one day left... one day..._

June 15th 20XX (Three Days Earlier)

_An old man working in the field saw Nen, Suzu, and Hensen approaching._  
"Nen! It's good to see you ba-... oh my! What happened?"

_Nen and Suzu told them there story. They were sparring, things got out of control, and Hensen was knocked out unconscious._

"My, my. Well it's a good thing you brought him here right away!"

_Nen and Suzu took Hensen into Nen's home. They laid him down and awaited the villages doctor to come._

"So you saw Metta leave did you? Ah, a strong one he is. He will do a fine job on his mission. In any case, you're friend just pushed himself too hard, he should be fine."  
said the doctor.

Nen looked at Hensen almost as if the doctor told him he wasn't going to make it.

"When will he wake up?"

He said with out taking his eyes off of Hensen.

The doctor stood putting his equipment back into his bag.  
"Well can't tell. A few days or so. Trust me Nen he'll be fine in no time."

Nen continued to look on at Hensen. If Hensen hadn't done what he did, the three would surely be dead. Suzu walked the doctor out and closed the door.

"So, I take it you two must have some bond huh? A really good friendship?"

Nen looked up at Suzu.  
"No actually. I just met him today, but something... about him... I just need to know who he is, and why that guy was interested in him..."

Suzu looked perplexed. He got a sly look in his eyes and started to poke at Nen with his right elbow.  
"So you're _gay_?"

Nen instantly smacked Suzu to the ground from a smack to the back of the head.  
"Please, not now."

Suzu sat up rubbing his forehead, having struck it on the hard wooden floor.

"Ass hole! I was just kidding!"

Nen smiled.  
"I know, that was for not caring about my name before. That's all."

Suzu rubbed his fore head, which to Nens surprise already had a huge bandage on it.  
"I see... fag."

Nen smacked him down yet again.  
"_That_ was for the gay remark."

Nen went to fetch some pillows from a closest and threw them at Suzu. Surprised yet again to see another, _bigger_ bandage on his forehead.

"I assume you are going to stay. So make yourself at home."

Suzu fluffed his pillow, and looked at Nen some what confused.  
"Wouldn't your parents mind? I mean, I don't want to impose an-"

"They're dead."  
Nen said interrupting him.

Suzu stayed quiet, almost as if he should have known but asked anyways. The untidy house, the bare shelfs of food and luxuries, and the single pile of hay and single pillow that Hensen laid on. It should've been more than obvious that at the least they weren't around.

"Sorry..."  
Said Suzu looking away.

Nen smiled, the smile was as fake, and any one could tell, but he knew he had to try.  
"It's ok, you couldn't have known, but it doesn't matter."

The two laid down, and began to close their eyes. The two began to think in sync with out even knowing it, down the very words.

_Maybe tomorrow... maybe tomorrow he will awake, and we can go from there. Maybe tomorrow, we can pretend none of this ever happened._

But Nen, thought a little more than that.

_Maybe tomorrow... I can forgive... and forget._

June 16th 20XX

A knock on the door awoke Nen and Suzu, but Hensen stayed sleeping.

"Get that would you?"  
Nen said lazily.

Suzu opened the door to find three people standing before him. An old man and two younger, stronger looking men. The old man wore a brown robe and had a long white beard and was balled. He walked with a wooden cane and sandals. The two body guards dressed exactly the same and were very masculine. Orange shirt, buzz cut hair, and brown sandals.

"Oh? A friend of Nenshou? My, the surprises do _not_ stop coming." Said one of the men.

Suzu realized something important was about to occur. He stepped aside to let the group of three in.

The three stood before Nen as he slowly stood up. He was groggy but tried to wake up faster.

"Nenshou, we have some rather... troubling news. It seems that last night, the Water Tab village was destroyed by the storm last night. We were fortunate enough to not witness the storms destruction but the Water Tab village was in the middle of it all. Very few survived." Said the other strong man.

Nen, now awake looked at them with minor annoyance.  
"I already know what your going to say and the answer is _no_!"

The two looked annoyed.  
"Nenshou Futai! These few people left are in need of our help! You would not open your empty home to a family of the Water Tab Village? What would your parents think of you?"

Nen closed his eyes in anger but he controlled himself, and chose his words wisely.  
"My parents... would open their home to anyone in need... but I am not my parents. And I do not take kindly to those of the Water Tab Village."

Suzu stayed quiet he did not want to get involved.

"They've kept there eyes on our small village as if we were going to attack them at any point. What reason would we have? The only one who can fight worth a damn is Metta!"

Continued Nen.

The old man in the middle spoke up.  
"We know you reasons, but we ask you to not take in fallen Water Tab soldiers, but a family that has no home to go to. A family that has no tie to the military. You would deny them shelter?"

Nen looked at the floor. Could he really say no? He knew in his heart he couldn't.  
"It's fine. I don't even use most of the house anyways."

He stood up and opened a door near Hensen's feet. Something Suzu seemed to have overlooked.  
The door opened to a whole new part of the house. Suzu fell to the ground in depression.

"You mean you had another part of the house with a bedroom and you made me sleep on the floor?!"

Nen looked at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"You never asked..."

The old man spoke up again ignoring the display oh childish emotion.  
"Well I won't burden you with my presence any longer, and I will not burden your hospitality more than I should. Only a single family will stay with you. A father, mother and there two children, a son and a daughter. They will be here in four days."

Nen looked at him, he didn't know if he should be grateful for only housing one family.

"Thank you village elder Tsubaki. I promise to make them feel most at home."

He smiled and walked out his cane being the second to last noise heard from the three, besides the closing door.

Suzu looked around. Sun creped in through the window above where he slept, shining down at his feet.  
"So... what do you have to eat around here?"

Nen sighed and began to get water, pots and some rice. Suzu looked extremely disappointed.

_Rice? That's all? Oh man... really?_

He saw Nen add the rice to the water as it began to slowly boil. He turned over to Hensen and took a glance.  
_Still asleep?_

He looked back towards Nen only to find a bowl of steaming rice in his face.

"Already?! That was hardly a few seconds!"  
Suzu said surprised.

Nen looked almost annoyed.  
"Look eat it or put it in my bowl, I don't care."

Suzu looked at the bowl disappointed. Plain rice cooked for no more than 30 seconds. He looked at the bowl as he talked to Nen.

"Soy sauce?"

Nen stayed quiet. Suzu almost began to tear up in his eyes. He almost felt depressed.

He took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. He had tears running down his cheeks, not out of depression, but out of joy.

"Oh! This is DELICIOUS! I've never had... such _good_ rice! _Plain_ rice at that! What did you do?"

He looked at Nen crying and eating happily.

Nen smirked.  
"It's all about the perfect cooking temperature and time spent cooking it."

Suzu quickly ate his bowl of rice to find himself satisfied.

"Wow, what a cook! Imagine what you could do with beef! Or chicken!"

June 17th-18th 20XX

_They following two days were spent just like the first. Bickering, the eating of perfect rice, the hope that Hensen would awake, and sleep. They chopped fire wood, sat outside for fresh air, but never left the the house. They did not want to leave Hensen alone._

June 19th 20XX

Fire crackled and spread it's warmth inside the wooden house. Nen sat next to Hensen as he laid asleep.  
Four_ days... four days... how much more are you going to sleep? How did you do that attack? Aren't you a Water user? Did you lie to me? What else have you lied about... But you need to wake up. We only have one day left... one day..._

Suzu looked up at Nen as he stared at Hensen.

"He's been asleep forever. You think he'll ever wake up?"

Even though only four days passed, it felt almost as an eternity. The two of them got to know each other. Nothing too personal, but just the basic likes and dislikes. Suddenly as quickly as he finished saying that, Hensen's eyes opened and he sat up.

"Oh...God... I'm sore all over... ugh!"

Nen and Suzu jumped and hugged one another as they looked at him as if he'd been brought back from death.

"You're alright!"  
Said the two with delight.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I have been? How long have I been out? A few hours?"

Suzu looked at him almost annoyed.

"Few hours? Try _four days_!"

_They told Hensen about what had happened to the Water Tab Village as it was destroyed by the storm. They of course refrained from telling him about their encounter with Acedia. They didn't doubt that he was watching them one way or another._

"I see... so we should be expecting some guests soon? Well, I won't be a burden to you any more Nenshou. I will be on my way tomorrow afternoon. I have something I need to do."

Nen looked confused as he handed him a bowl of freshly prepared rice. Suzu sat crying enjoying the meal. A habit he hasn't been able to break over the past few days.

"Didn't you listen? The Water Tab Village was destroyed by the storm! There's nothing for you to return too!"

Hensen looked at him as he began to eat the bowl of rice.

"I never said... I was of the Water Tab Village... And I never said... I was a Water User..."


	8. Chapter 8 – Formation and Departure

Chapter 8 – Formation and Departure  
**June 19****th**** 20XX**

Nen looked at Hensen with strong eyes. Suzu slowly began to put the bowl down, he needed to listen to this conversation.

"Then, what are you? Earth? Or perhaps Fire? With that kind of an attack you cou-"

"Aether. I am an Aether User."

Hensen said cutting Nen off.

The three sat silently. They didn't know what to say.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, I almost don't believe it myself, but that's what I am."

Suzu put out his right hand and began to concentrate. A small current of air began to manifest in his hand.  
"This is the beginning to me using Air Thrust. I control the air around my hand and pressurize it smaller, and smaller, and release it all at once. The pressure bursts out in what ever direction I point, and thus is a thrust of air. Air Thrust. If you _are_ an Aether user, you should be able to at least do this much."

Hensen didn't know what he was getting at, but he put his right hand out. He didn't know what to do exactly, but he began to concentrate. He imagined air around his hand to first swirl, then become smaller. He pictured it to center right into the palm of his hand. Before he knew it he wasn't just imagining it happening, it was happening. Suzu and Nen widened their eyes in amazement.

"Wow! He's doing it! He's... hey stop!"

Hensen began to lose control. The entire room was starting to swirl around as well. Bowls, rice, anything that wasn't attached to the ground or nailed to the wall was floating all around them. Nen and Suzu began to slowly drift as well.

"Stop! Stop it already!"

Yelled Suzu.

Hensen looked around the room and saw the door he ran out and pointed into the sky. He released the pressure in his hand and into the sky flew a blast of air. A loud pop was heard, but it couldn't have been a sonic boom... Hensen began to black out again.

_No... gotta stay awake..._

He fell backward into the house and Nen tried talking him awake. Any words he said were nothing but mumbled words to Hensen. Suzu splashed a bucket of cold water on his face. Hensen instantly sat up.

"Oh God that was cold!"

He looked up and then turned around to see Nen and Suzu inside the house, and it littered and trashed.

"So... you _are_ an Aether user!"  
Said the two.

_They cleaned the house together. It was nicer than when Suzu and Hensen arrived. They needed to make it less of an eyesore especially for tomorrows guests. When they finished, they sat and listened to Hensen's story of how he's from another world, how he met God, and what he has to do now._

"So, you're an Aether User, you met God himself, and on top of all that, you come from another World that not only doesn't have any Elemental users, but is a world of science?"  
Asked Suzu.

Hensen slowly nodded his head.

"I know it's hard to believe, and you don't have to if you don't want to. I will continue on with my journey no matter what."

"Well it's settled, I'll come with you. My house will be taken in by another family, and I have nothing left to do. I'll be happy to come with."  
Said Nen standing up.

Suzu looked up at Nen.  
"You do realize... it's night time, and we aren't leaving right now..."

Nen felt embarrassed.

"Why do you have to make me look such a fool! You bas-... wait, what do you mean we?"

Suzu began to lay down in what he called his momentary bed.

"Yup. I have no where to go, and I'm looking for someone. Perhaps we can help each other out here." He said turning over closing his eyes.

Hensen felt the exhaustion of the Air Thrust from coming on. He began to walk over to the pile of hay and lay down.

"Sounds good... I suppose..."

_I won't have to bare this... burden alone..._

He thought.

Nen laid down as well.

_Let's see how this all plays out..._

**June 20th 20XX**

Hensen opened his eyes. He smelled the scent of steamed rice and to the sounds of what he only assumed to be Suzu crying and eating. He sat up, and sure enough there were Nen and Suzu. A bowl of rice was already prepared for him. He crawled over and began to eat with the others.

"So, we leave today huh? As soon as that family gets here well go."

_  
For the next few hours they began to pack and gather any supplies they thought were neccesary for the journey. They discussed there first move and who they should take Hensen to first._

"So it's agreed, we go in search of Metta. If we can find him, you could become a Master of Fire in no time!"  
Said Nen.

Hensen and Suzu shook their heads in agreement.

"If you need to master the Four Elements in order to fight this... other Aether user, then if we can get you to master one of the Elements quickly you'll be ahead of the game!"  
Said Suzu.

Nen brought out a map and showed the two.

"This is our village, this is the general area Metta said he was heading. He said he'd take roughly five days to get there, and a few more to accomplish his mission. If he go along this way, we should be able to meet him maybe half way. It's in the middle of no where, so if you lose control out there, no one will get hurt."

Suzu and Hensen liked the idea of that. A knock on the door startled the three.

"That must be them..."

Said Nen as he began to walk to the door.

Nen opened the door to see a boy and a girl standing before them. They looked to be in their late teenage years. The boy had dark blue eyes, black hair, white shorts and a blue tattered shirt. He wondered if the shirt had been tattered from the storms destruction. The girl had blue waist length hair, pale blue eyes, and wore a blue kimono with a blooming flower design. They both had black traveling shoes. Nen thought that maybe the tattered clothing were part of his style. The girls clothes seemed to have survived just fine.

The boy spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Kaiaku Dashihoudai. This is my sister, Kouten Daishihoudai. You can call me Kai."

The girl shyly spoke up.

"An- and you call me Kouten."

Nen realized they didn't have their parents accompanying them.  
"So, where are you parents?"

"They went to talk to your elders. To discuss living arrangements and how long we will stay. May we come in?"

Kouten said.

"Oh, of course sorry."

He stepped aside.

Kouten took a few steps in and froze. Her eyes fixed on Hensen. Her heart began to race and she began to breathe heavily. Kai walked past her.

"Hi, I'm Hensen. You're Kai right?"

he said extending his hand out to shake.

Kai didn't lift his hand.

"Yes, that's right. You stay in this residence as well? We were told it was only occupied by one."  
He looked at Suzu.  
"Not occupied by three."

Nen turned around annoyed by tone of Kai's voice.

"Actually, we will be leaving today. So you can freely use my home as seen fit by the elders while were gone. It will only be for a short while mind you."

"Wh-where a- are you three g-going?"  
Ask Kouten. She tried to straighten her voice to her previous composure.

"We have a mission to take care of. Well be gone within the hour."

Said Suzu.

Kouten didn't want the three to leave so quickly, at least not Hensen.

"H-hey! Isn't there supposed to be a famous lake in this area? Would you mind taking us there to see? We've never come down this far, let alone go to the famous lake!"

Kai smirked.

"Yes, that doesn't sound bad at all."

Kouten looked over at Kai almost shocked. Kai would normally be indifferent about such a trip, but she had his support so that's all that mattered.

"Sorry, we're on a tight schedule and we have to go right aw-"

"Sounds fun! Famous lake huh?"  
Said Suzu interrupting Nen.

"Yeah that sounds ok. Will you take us Nen?"  
Said Hensen.

Nen sighed.

"I suppose only a few hours will be ok. It's not like a few hours will make a difference."

Kouten smiled and Kai began to walk to the door.

"Let's get going. I'd like to see the famous Lake of Aoi."

_They began to walk out of the village, the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be heading to meet Metta half way. Hensen, and Suzu packed for what seemed to be a picnic, much to Nen's displeasure. They just met these people and already they treated them as if they were life long friends._

"Well we are here. This is the Lake of Aoi."

Suzu and Hensen began to set the blankets and food. They had only rice, but to drink they had fresh orange juice they made along the way.

"So why is this lake called 'The Lake of Aoi'? How'd it get it's name?"  
Asked Hensen.

Suzu began to tell the tale. Kai began to walk behind some bushes, they assumed to use the little boys room.

"There was a battle here, between a Master of Fire and Master of Water long ago. It was quiet a battle of power they say. The Master of Fire was said to be able to keep the Master of Water on their toes in the heat of battle, but the Master of Water used an original secret attack that not only killed the Master of Fire, but also created this lake. It was never proven that the Master of Fire was killed but his body was also never found."

Hensen sat amazed at the story.  
_Someone strong enough to stand up against their opposing Element..._

He thought.

Kai came out from behind some bushes.  
"Sorry, I had to... relieve myself..."

Kouten smiled as she ate her serving of rice.

"They say the Master of Water was a woman. I hope to some day be as strong as her."

_They enjoyed themselves. They talked got to know Kouten and Kai, and had an over all good time. Time slipped by quickly, and a few hours became the entire day. They packed up and began to head back to the village, and decided they would take their leave in the morning instead of today._

Hensen relaxed as he felt the cool breeze blow at him from the direction of the village, but something was wrong. The air smelled... of smoke. Nen was already running by the time Hensen realized the scent of smoke.

The rest quickly ran as well. They arrived to see the village ransacked, burned down, and completely destroyed. Bodies littered the streets before them. The elders and his body guards lay dead along with Kouten's and Kai's parents.

"What in the world did this? Mother! Father!"

Said Kouten tearing up, she buried her face into Kai's chest.

A blur in the smoke caught Suzu's eyes. It moved quickly and was gone in an instant.

"Not what... but who... Acedia..."

Said Suzu coldly.

"We leave tonight. We have to find Metta, we need him now more than ever."

The three began to walk in the direction of where Metta headed. Trying to avoid the sight of the village as best they could. Nen did his best to hold in his raw emotion, now wasn't the time for anger or revenge. That could wait till later. Till he was strong enough to take on Acedia.

Kouten looked at them red faced and crying.

"Where are you going? Are you just going to leave us hear?"

The three stopped, they completely forgot about Kouten and Kai, they had only their goal of finding Metta in their mind.

"We are going to get help. You two are more than welcome to come along."  
Said Nen with out looking back. He began to walk again.

Hensen and Suzu stayed quiet and began to walk as well.

_These four are all I have left. I won't let Acedia take them away from me._

Thought Hensen as the five walked away from the burning once peaceful village.


	9. Chapter 9 – Training

Chapter 9 – Training

**June 21st 20XX**

_They spent the night walking. Kouten and Kai had become exhausted from all the walking. To the Fire Village, to the lake, and now to the middle of no where. Nen wanted to continue, but he couldn't force other to go beyond their limits. They awoke the next day in the middle of the afternoon. They all sat quietly eating their portions of rice. They only packed enough food for three people, and they now had five._

"I'm sorry we didn't pack enough food."

Said Nen in a quiet saddened voice.

Kouten and Kai sat silent. Suzu and Hensen looked at them and then back at their bowls of food.

"We aren't gonna be too much further from where we should be able to meet Metta at the destination point. Since we left late, he had more time to walk back, so we should meet him sooner than we thought."

Said Nen rolling out the map.

Hensen put his empty bowl down. He thought if it was really going to be as simple as finding Metta and everything being fine. Metta could train him, but would that would be one of the four Elements, he still would need three more.

Nen thought about the village and all the bodies rotting in the sun. Too many for the five of them to bury alone, and they had no reason to bury the dead out of respect. They had no ties to the villagers, but he's sure they would've helped out of sympathy. His village was a small one, not closely connected to the main land of the Fire Country, but what about Kouten and Kai? They weren't even part of this continent. Their village was just their to keep tabs on the Fire and Earth countries. That was probably their only family, what do they have left besides each other?

"Listen, Nen, Kouten, and Kai. Suzu and I are sorry for your losses, and there's not much we can do about what has happened. I promise though, that I will master all the Elements and I will Change the World. So no one else has to suffer like you all have."

The three looked at him with sorrow in their eyes. Had they not believed in him? Hensen wondered if they were nothing but empty words and promises. Anything could happen. Acedia? Who was he exactly? Suzu said his name but refused to talk anymore about him than that. He may attack at any time, and the other Aether user, who knows what he is doing or if he's mastered any of the Elements?

"We should take this time to see what we can do as a group. Do the two of you have any fighting experience?"  
Asked Suzu looking at Kouten and Kai.

"I was trained by my father in what little Water Element arts he knew. Our mother wasn't the fighting type and dissaproved of my father teaching me to fight."

Said Kai.

"I... never learned anything about fighting."

Kouten said, she felt almost useless and like nothing more than a burden to the group.

"What is it you can do Kai?"

Suzu asked curiously.

"When the time comes, you will see my abilities."

Kai said in that tone of voice the seemed to get on Nen's nerves.

"I bet you can't do anything can you?"

Said Nen angrliy.

"Is that a challenge? Or are you all bark and no bite?"

Said Kai smirking.

Nen readied his hand. He wasn't going to take any disrespect from Kai, not after what his village went through, not after what he went through.

"Now, now! What have we hear?"

Said a familiar voice. They all turned to see Metta standing looking at them smiling. He looked different this time. His clothes were tattered, and he seemed to have lacerations over his arms and upper chest.

"Metta! We can't believe it's you!"

_They sat down and told him about all they've been through. The destruction of the Water Tab Village, the Fire Village, and how they fought of the three cult members. Suzu and Nen left out the part about Acedia._

"So, all that has happened in the past few days huh? Well, it seems I wasn't around at the villages time of need... I'm sorry Nenshou, I should've come back sooner."

Nen looked down at the ground. His family, village, gone. Only Metta was left, his last bond.

_They explained to him about Hensen and that he was one of the few remaining Aether Users. Kouten and Kai were astounded by the fact that there were two Aether users left. One on the side of good and one on the side of evil. That was more or less the way the Aether War started. Who knows what would happen to Bekko Kenkon if another war between Aether users happened. Sure there are only two left, but they could be stronger than the previous generation. It's meant to be that the next generation will surpass the last, and everyone was sure this wasn't any exception._

"Well, then we should teach you what we know shouldn't we? Come with me Hensen, I will take you under my wing. We will be back at sunset everyone, please do not follow us."

Kai, Kouten, Nen and Suzu sat quietly as they watched them leave.

"We can't let Hensen be the only to get stronger. Come on Suzu let's go train till sunset as well."

Said Nen.

"Sunset is only a few hours, what do you hope we could possibly accomplish? We aren't Aether Users, we can't adapt and learn as fast as Hensen can."

Said Suzu partially annoyed.

Kouten and Kai sat left alone.

"I'm going to go practice myself. Do not follow me."

He walked away in a separate direction from everyone else.

"I won't become useless, I won't be a burden to them..."

She followed Nen and Suzu and watched them in secrecy as they sparred.

"Ok, my Element beats your Suzu. When Air and Fire collied, Fire uses the power of Air to become stronger. If you use your Air Thrust, and I shoot my Flame Shot, the attack should multiply shouldn't it?"

Said Nen as he tightened his leather gloves.

"In theory it should work, but what attack would go first? Mine or yours?"  
Asked Suzu.

"Try Air Thrust taking the lead."

Said Nen.

They looked at some distant trees away from the camp site they had settled at. The two began to talk simultaneously.

"Ready? One, two, three!"  
"Air Thrust!"

"Flame Shot!"

The Air Thrust sped quickly and slammed into the tree and peeled away its bark and branches, the Flame Shot followed up and burned away the remaining bark and the tree itself. The stirred up air left around the tree intensified the fire, but not by much.

"No good, my Air Thrust is to quick."  
Said Suzu dissatisfied with the results.

"Well what if I shot my Flame Shot first, and then you followed up with your Air Thrust?"

They tried it again.

"Ready? One, two, three!  
"Flame Shot!!"

"Air Thrust!!"

The Flame Shot was hit by the Air Thrust in the back and burned brightly and incinerated several trees.

"Wow! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Said Nen happily.

"It was better, but we have to work on it. Timing and practice makes perfect."

Said Suzu with only a little disappointment in his voice.

Kouten watched them as they practiced their technique for the next few hours.

Meanwhile, Metta began to teach Hensen all he could learn for the day.

"You need to learn to control fire. You need to learn to control it before you can create it. Let me show you..."  
Metta created a ball of fire and and steadily carried it freely in the air.

"It's really mind over matter with this. You tell the fire where to go, and if you're really skilled you can control it's temperature and even at far ranges." said Metta.

"Now... catch!"

He lightly tossed the ball of fire at Hensen. Hensen panicked and tried catching it with his hands as it touched his skin.

"Ahh! It burns! Why?! Why?! Why... doesn't it burn?"

He asked as the fire sat on his skin.

"I told you, you can control even it's temperature. You're not being burned thanks to me kid."

Metta said laughing.

"Now, concentrate, tell that fire where you want to go."

Hensen imagined the fire floating in the air and swirling, and sure enough it became reality. He was controlling the fire in mid air.

"What do I do, to control it's temperature?"

Asked Hensen.

"You release the fire from deep inside your heart, and use your emotions to make it burn brightly. Happiness, anger, hate, any of them will do."

Hensen concentrated on the flame inside his body. Sure enough the area around him began to warm up because of the ball of fire.

"Now Hensen, to extinguish it, you need to imagine that the fire was never there. Simple as that, but if your will is not stronger than say another Fire Users will, they can take control of your fire, and then well, it's not exactly in your favor is it?"

Metta made the fire extinguish even though Hensen wasn't done playing with it.

"H-hey! I wasn't done practicing!"

Said Hensen agitated.

"Now, the final basic step, I will show you how to create the fire. You imagine the fire is in your hand, but not any kind of fire, the fire from within just like your emotions, and you create if like that. The fire comes from within. People of the Fire Element that cannot create any fire on their own, have something holding them back from achieving their greatness. Do you have something holding you back? Let's find out..."

Hensen began to imagine the fire from within in his hand. He thought about what ever he could to make the fire. Nothing worked, happiness, sadness, sympathy for Nen and the others, it all didn't manifest what he wanted. Until he remembered what happened in the forest days ago. He wanted to Change the World and was able to create the fire because he had someone to protect.

He imagined protecting someone and the fire appeared.

"Amazing! The flame is small but it's a flame none the less!"

For the next few hours, Hensen, Metta, Nen, Suzu, and Kai trained and honed their skills. It felt as if it was years, when it was only roughly half a day.

"Wow... incredible Suzu, who knew we could do _that_!"

Said Nen breathing heavily.

"Ye...yeah. We, we did pretty well alright."

Said Suzu exhausted.

Kouten tried to memorize everything she had seen.

"Oh no! I need to get back! I'm the only one who didn't leave any where!"

She quickly ran back to camp site in an attempt to beat everyone there.

Kai, Nen and Suzu arrived at the same time together.

"Well, looks like you two had a good time."

Said Kai smirking.

"Not... now..."  
Nen and Suzu said supporting each other stand and walk.

The three looked at Kouten as she had rice all over the place in an attempt to quickly pretend as if she had been preparing the meal all day.

"Sorry, I'm... not a very good cook."

She said embarrassed.

Hensen and Metta came and sat down. Hensen looking exhausted and having ash and black marks all over himself.

"Oh... food...water... so tired."

Said Hensen, as if he was dying.

"Hahaha! I may have pushed him too far. I'm sorry Hensen!"

Said Metta laughing.

_They all sat down and ate Koutens rice. No one was very pleased with the meal, but they didn't want to say anything rude. Kai was going to speak up, but kept quiet. Even he was too exhausted to make any smart remarks._

"Do you know who destroyed the village by any chance Nenshou?"

Asked Metta as he drank some water.

"No, no clue."

_But I have an idea of who it was..._

He thought to himself.

A strong gust of wind blew and Suzu tensed up his muscles, which were still sore all over. His eyes constricted as he saw a single black feather floating down towards the group. He couldn't take his eyes off the feather or say anything. He was paralyzed with fear.

"Kai, Kouten? Do you have any idea who destroyed your village?"

Kai and Kouten stared at Metta. They had fear int their eyes and Kouten began to point towards Metta.

"Huh? Hahaha! Not me! I'm asking if _you_ know who might have destroyed your village."

The sound of a daggers unsheathing sung through the air.

"Him...!"  
said Kouten with fear in her voice.

"Me...!"

Said a figure with pitch black wings thrusting down the dagger upon Metta.


	10. Chapter 10 The Uninvited Guest

Chapter 10 – The Uninvited Guest  
**June 21****st**** 20XX**

"Him...!"  
said Kouten with fear in her voice.

"Me...!"

Said a figure with pitch black wings thrusting down the dagger upon Metta. The dagger pierced Metta near his left shoulder and sank in. The figure with pitch black wings pulled the dagger out as quickly as he thrusted it in and suddenly appeared several yards away from them all. Metta fell foreword in pain, Hensen, Nen, and Suzu dragged him away from where the figure was just standing and Kai pulled Kouten behind him.

"Hahaha! To think it'd be that easy? To strike down The Blaze Metta?"

Said the figure in the shadows.

Metta signaled the three to back off, and stood up. He took of his torn shirt and created a small flame on the tip of his finger. He began to seal the wound by burning it shut, and he did not wince nor did he let out a sound. This was a different side of Metta that Nen had never seen before. All the carelessness in his eyes seemed as if it was never there and only seriousness.

"That was a cheap shot there. I don't see why you hide, it's not like you're a stranger to me, Acedia. Or would you rather me call you Acedia the Fallen Angel?"

Acedia stepped out of the shadows of the trees and looked straight at Metta.

"Should I be flattered? You know the name the dead give me do you? It amazes me those who I kill can still reveal their little secrets."

He said laughing.

Metta grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly revealed it as he closed his eyes. On the blade, were some ancient writing that Nen had never seen in the Fire Village, and the blade looked like it had never been used before. Metta held the blade with his right hand and let it fall to the ground while holding it. The earth shattered and rocks flew into the air and fell back down.

"Is that supposed to scare me Metta? Or was it simply to amuse me?"

Said Acedia smirking.

Metta opened his eyes and appeared behind Acedia. Everyones eyes constricted at what just happened. Metta closed the gap that was roughly twenty-five yards faster than the blink of an eye. Nen looked down at the ground and realized the earth was scared and a trail of Metta's blade lead all the way to Acedia.

"No Acedia, the blade isn't meant to scare you, it's how fast I can move with the blade that should terrify you..."

He turned his body and swung the blade with one hand horizontally towards Acedia. Acedia pulled his black dagger out and tried to absorb the blow. Metta's strength was too much for Acedia, and his dagger shattered into pieces. He quickly disappeared roughly thirty yards away from Metta.

"I'll be honest with you, I was not expecting that, but you will not catch me off guard again."

Said Acedia, almost as if he had fear in his voice.

"You think you're fast Acedia? You don't know what fast is..." Metta jumped back into the woods, and in the distance trees on Nens left side began to fall. He remembered that the blade was in his right hand.

_Is he trying to do a surprise attack or something?_

Suzu felt the air movement change and looked at the ground and saw the earth being torn on the ground, but there was nothing there. Was Metta moving this fast?

"I'm right here!"

Yelled Metta from behind Acedia.

Suzu was almost terrified by the fight. He thought that Acedia was scary, but Metta, seemed to be on a whole other level. He could feel the battle around him with the air changing so much. Metta disappeared into the forest ran several feet close to the front of Acedia jumped over him and sped up to strike from behind him. He did this all so quickly, that he traveled faster than the wind he created.

Acedia smiled. He extended his pitch black wings from under his robe and pushed Metta flaying back. He landed near a terrified Kai and Kouten.

"Extremely impressive Metta. Iyou had my heart racing quite a bit there. You came out of the gate at full throttle, I was hoping you would've taken it easier on me but it looks like even I have to pull out the stops myself. Very well..."

Acedia removed his robe and let it fall to the ground. His pitch black wings extended and seem to extend out five feet each. He had a necklace with a pitch black pentagram on it, and had black markings all over his body. Black boots and black robe looking pants were all he wore.

"I know it's not much, but I feel ten times more lighter with out that robe on. You are fast Metta but you're still too slow."

"Suzu, should we try it? I don't know if Metta can take him alone."

Said Nen sweating a cold sweat.

"Are you crazy? We'll just get in the way! Besides, I'm still exhausted from practicing it earlier!"

Suzu said shocked that Nen would even think about trying something they only practiced for a few hours, let alone attempt it on Acedia of all people.

Acedia looked at Metta smiling. Metta rested his sword on his shoulder waiting for Acedia to make the first move.

"Ahh, Suzu, Nenshou, how have you been these past few days? I hope you've been well. Judging by your sweat drenched shirts and shaking knees, you're not feeling so great huh?"

Acedia began to laugh loudly.

Hensen looked at the two of them in surprise. The three of them know each other? Since when? Why did Suzu say his name?

"Assuming you don't die today, I don't care if you tell _him_ anything. I doubt you'll get the chance, he's going to die as well."

Said Acedia stretching out his wings.

"I've heard enough... Flame Shot!"

Metta fired a very quick ball of fire, and Acedia smacked it away with his left wing. The distant area where the ball of fire landed lit up the sky in a pillar of fire.

"So much speed and power, and on a whim I made it go away."

Acedia began to laugh again.

"You really... piss me off."

Said Metta clenching his sword.

He stabbed it into the ground and put both hands out together and made the hands make an X.

"You won't survive this!"

Yelled Metta. Acedias eyes widened. He wasn't kidding, this attack was on a whole new level.

"Can you endure this?! Morning Sun!"

A bright blaze of fire burst out in front of Metta. The ground beneath and around him burned and became black, and pushed him back a quite a few feet. He grounded himself and was still pushed back. Every second the extremely bright ball of fire got closer to Acedia, he couldn't see for it was too bright.

"Damn you Metta!"

Was heard before nothing besides the crackle of remaining trees. The attack seemed to be for close to medium range as it disipated much quicker than Flame Shot. Metta fell to his knees breathing heavily.

"I... did it..."

Everyone cheered and jumped up and down... except for Suzu. He felt the air change at the last second and knew that Acedia was still alive... and that he hadn't left the area.

"Metta! Get up! He's above you!!!"

Everyone looked up to see Acedia with burn marks over his right side and his right wing seeming to have been burned to a smaller looking wing.

"You bastard! I'll make you suffer! I'll... I'll... No..."

Out of the woods came walking a new face. Black hair, a white shirt, under a black leather jacket, black leather gloves, black jeans and white tennis shoes. And eyes as blue as the ocean and as cold as it's floor.

"So this is where the party is..." He looked at every face their and quickly memorized them all.

"I will kill you all, one by one."

He tightened his leather gloves and kept the same face he had when he arrived, cold and fearless.

Acedia looked down at him almost terrified, and Metta looked at him breathing heavier than before. Nen, Suzu, Kai, and Kouten wanted to run away, they wanted to escape, and Hensen... Hensen recognized his face.

"Zenkai... Kousei … are y-"

He was cut off.

"Yes, Hensen Yochi. I am the _other_ Aether User, and in a few moments, I will be the _last_ Aether User."


	11. Chapter 11 Juggernaut

Chapter 11 – Juggernaut

**June 21st 20XX**

"I hope you've made peace with yourselves, because soon you will all be in the next life."

Zenkai was slowly being surrounded by air.

Suzu and Hensen began to think the same thing.  
_Had he mastered the Air Element Already?!_

Zenkai looked down and closed his eyes.

"Die..."

He appeared in front of Nen and punched him in the stomach with his right fist. Nen fell foreword with his hands around his waste mouth wide open, Zenkai struck at his lower jaw with his right knee and and as Nen flung up from the blow Zenkai opened his left hand at Nens chest. He released a blast of air which resulted in Nen flying back slamming into a tree coughing up blood upon impact.

_He had his eyes closed the whole time... _

Thought Hensen.  
_He was so confident in his ability that he didn't feel the need to expect a counter attack...!_

"I will show no mercy..."

He appeared behind Suzu and punched him foreword with a backward left fist. Suzu flew foreword and reverse-flipped himself over with the momentum and help from the ground.

"I WON'T GO DOWN SO EASY!"

He yelled to Zenkai charging with a dash.

"Resistance if futile..."

Suzu struck left and right, from behind and in front but every thing was avoided or easily pushed aside by Zenkai.

"If this is as far as you can go, please just give up."

Zenkai said coldly.

_Damn it, I have to go further! I need to push harder! I cannot die here!_  
Suzu yelled in his mind.

He went for a straight punch at Zenkais jaw but it was easily avoided, Zenkai opened his eyes this time, he flew backward several feet looking down to his right.

"Wh...what happened? Did you get him?"  
Hensen asked Suzu.

"Barely... If he'd been half... a second slower he'd... be laying flat on the floor..."

Suzu said breathing heavily. He just gave everything he had and he was spent. He used the air around his punch to make an area of effect punch. At such a close range, he couldn't believe he dodged the attack.

"Interesting... Very unique, but looks like that was your last shot."

Zenkai snapped his fingers and Suzu fell to his knees. The sound vibration was channeled in the air and sent as if it was a tiny mache-punch.

"I have my own unique moves as well..."

He snapped over and over and Suzu laid down flat on the floor face first.

He set his eyes on Kouten and Kai, and his eyes changed. They went from cruel and cold to surprised and hateful.

"It's... you..."  
He began to dash foreword toward the two.

Kai pushed Kouten behind him and readied his fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try!"

Kai yelled in a defensive stance.

Zenkai was on the offense with this fight, strike after strike, Kai avoided it or pushed it aside. Zenkai could not touch Kai for the moment. Hensen looked on at Kai with amazement. Such fluid movement, such accuracy, and such a look in his eyes.

"You cannot defeat me if all you have is speed!"

Yelled Kai.

"This is where our gap is!"

Kai pushed away one of Zenkais punchs and struck at his rib cage, a loud crack was heard.

_He's doing it!_  
Hensen thought.  
_He's going to beat him!_

Zenkai jumped back holding his left rib cage.

"Damn you..."  
He said with such anger in his voice. He wanted revenge this was certain.

Metta and Acedia just looked on at the battle. Both were too exhausted to attempt to kill one another, and if they tried, they'd both be killed by Zenkai at the earliest opportunity, at least that's what Acedia thought.

"Leave now, or next time it won't just be your ribs!"

Said Kai confidently.

Zenkai smiled and let go of his broken ribs.

"I chose to stay."

He dashed at Kai again.

"I warned you!"

Kai got into his stance again ready to strike like a cobra.

Zenkai attacked in the same pattern, speed with power behind the punch, but Kai held it off.

_Come on Kai! Take him down!_

Thought Hensen.  
_Take him down and... no... no!_

Either Kai was slowing down or Zenkai was speeding up. It turned out it neither was the case. Zenkai was beginning to adapt to the Water fighting style. Every other few blows Kai took a step back. Zenkai was becoming accustomed to the fight, and extremely quickly.

_All a test... it was all a test!_  
"Kai! Run!"

Hensen yelled in despairingly

"Too slow..."

Zenkai saw an opening in Kais fighting style. He kept him busy with his right hand making it look like he was using the left for a fake, when he was storing up energy in the hand for a blast of air.

"Disappear..."

He released it all, and Kai flew back into Kouten and slammed into a tree next to Nen. Seemingly both knocked out cold.

"Now Hensen... It's just you... and me..."


	12. Chapter 12 Betrayal

Chapter 12 – Betrayal

**June 21st 20XX**

Hensen shook in fear. Nen, Suzu, and Kai taken out with little to no effort. Metta, exhausted and Acedia... Acedia wasn't even his ally but he would take any help he could.

"Just accept death, it'll be over soon."

Zenkai said as we slowly walked to Hensen holding his broken ribs.

Hensen thought about Nen, Suzu, and Kai... all trying to protect him and themselves. He sat idly by as they sacrificed themselves. He closed is eyes and looked down clenching his fists as tears began to run down his face.

"I won't lose!"

He appeared right in front of Zenkai looking down still letting out his tears. He looked up at him and the tears were gone. He struck him in the stomach wish his right fist, and then gave him a swift straight kick to the chest sending him flying back. Zenkai gasped for air, but Hensen wasn't done. He hit Zenkai making him fly to his left, then his right, then forward and back. The speed was almost as fast as Acedia's and Metta's. Metta and Acedia widened their eyes with what they saw. Hensen was moving so fast, so smoothly, he was creating static electricity around the area.

"Impossible... impossible!"  
Yelled Acedia diving down at Hensen and Zenkai. Metta tackled him down out of the air rolling on the ground.

"We aren't done!"

He said pulling back to punch, only to feel his wounds on his back reopen. He rolled away from Acedia in pain.

"Hahaha, looks like that sneak attack from the beginning wasn't pointless."  
He began to run at Metta, air began to surround his right arm.  
"This will be the end."

Hensen looked over at Acedia and moved to his side quickly and punched him in the jaw. Acedia went flying to the side.

"Now it's time for the two of you to die..."  
Hensen said almost in a horrifying voice.

"Flame Shot!"  
A blast similar to the one Hensen fired before, but much more controlled was fired at Acedia. Acedia forced himself to stop with air, and moved to the side. Hensen shifted his wrist and the ball of flame began to follow Acedia.

"Damn it, who the Hell do you think you are?!"  
Acedia tried to speed up but was exhausted from earlier. Every second the Flame Shot started to come closer.

"You will burn away!"  
Hensen began to clench his fist and the Flame Shot began to increase in speed.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"  
Yelled Acedia.  
_If I had started at the peak of my condition, I could've easily killed that bastard!_

Acedia thought of how to counter the attack but he had to be fast. He began to creat pillars of air, and the fire began to climb the pillars dissipating into the sky. Pillar after pillar the fire went into the air, but it still wasn't dissipating fast enough.

"Damn it! Not enough!"

A smaller version of the Flame Shot hit Acedia in the torso, and engulfed him in flames, but the fire quickly became extinguished. The Flame Shot had been drained by the pillars of air and was no where near at the power it could have been.

He held his chest in pain, it was burned and smoldering.

"You damn bastard..."

Hensen began to walk towards Acedia.

"I will kill you now. I hope you've come at peace with the life you have lived because now you will become nothing more than a memory."

Zenkai appeared in front of Hensen halfway towards Acedia.

"Allies protecting allies?" asked Hensen.

"Please, don't associate me with that trash, _we_ want him dead just as much as you do. He's weak and drained right now, so as soon as I kill you, there will be no one standing in my way from killing him or the rest of everyone here."

"Well shall we have at it again? You know I'm just going to knock you around senseless."  
Hensen said smirking.

"You caught me off guard and nothing more. I have more than enough skill and power to take you down."  
Zenkai said, voice still cold.

"Show me!"  
Hensen yelled. His voice echoed from behind Zenkai, and he began to do do a spin kick to the back of Zenkai's head but he ducked foreword, planted his hands on the ground, and used both legs to kick Hensen in his chest pushing him back a few feet.

"Creative Zenkai, but no where near good enough."

The two disappeared and the sounds of their blows exchanging rung through the air from all places almost at the same time.

"Looks like we both won't go down from physical attacks. Maybe I should take you out in one shot?"

Hensen said confidently.

"You fool, I'm too fast to be caught by the same attack you used on Acedia. Besides, I know how to use the powers we have better than you. What can you do? Use the speed of Air and the manipulation of Fire? I'll show you what someone with talent can do."

Zenkai extended both of his arms at his sides, and air began to surround them. He walked towards a tree and swung at it. The tree fell as if it was cut by razor sharp piano wire.

"I doubt you can avoid me forever."

Zenkai said charging at Hensen.

Hensen realized something, he could see Zenkai much more clearly, at the price of this new power that surrounded his arms, his speed was greatly reduced. This meant he could try to counter and possibly even memorize this technique.

"I know what your trying to do."  
Said Zenkai swinging his arms in a strange fashion at Hensen. Almost as if they were swords.

"You're trying to memorize how to do this! Well I doubt you'll live to do so!"

Hensen was fast enough to dodge the attacks but he was quickly losing his energy. What ever gave him the bosst that he had earlier was fading.  
_Protecting everyone... they're still endanger... I need to reinstate that state of mind!_

"Slowing down?! You'll die you know that right?!"

The slashes seemed to get quicker, but in reality Hensen was getting slower, at an alarming rate.

Metta laid at the ground in pain.  
_Damn it, the kids going to die... we can't let him die yet!_

He stood and slammed his sword on the ground, and the shock wave and cracking earth trailed it's way to Zenkai and erupted between Hensen and Zenkai in the form of stalagmites.

"Old man why don't you stay out of this, and just wait to die?"

Zenkai said, almost showing annoyance in his voice.

Metta looked at the field. Nen unconscious, Suzu down in pain, Kai unconscious with Kouten by his side, Hensen and Acedia exhausted.

"Looks likes it's time! Die!"  
Metta yelled. He surrounded his fist in fire and pushed foreword the ball of flame. It wasn't a Flame Shot, the feeling Hensen got form this attack was different.

"Burning Bullet!"

Acedia looked up at the ball of fire coming at him. He couldn't move, he was exhausted.

Koutens eyes constricted when she saw Kai stand up and run towards Acedia.

He stood in front of Acedia and created a shield of water in front of the two. The Burning Bullet evaporated in front of it's opposing element.

"I thought one of you wasn't on our side."

Said Suzu coughing getting up.

"I couldn't tell... hard ass Kai... or innocent acting Kouten... looks like the innocence wasn't an act."

He dragged himself to Hensen's and Metta's side.

"So this is where we stand?"  
Acedia and Kai, Metta, Hensen, and Suzu; and Zenkai alone.


	13. Chapter 13 Three Way Battle

Chapter 13 – Three Way Battle  
**June 21****st**** 20XX**

Hensen looked at Zenkai, then at Kai. He didn't know who to hate more.

"I will take on Kai if you don't mind."

Said Suzu removing his poncho.

"What? Why? Are you sure?"

Asked Hensen looking at him. He noticed under the poncho was a purple sleeveless like vest.

"Yeah, you only know Fire Elemental moves, you won't be able to do much, even with the speed you copied from watching me and Acedia. Wind and Water aren't opposing Elements, so I can take him on more or less. If Metta attempted to take him on, then who would go after Acedia? I like my chances of me taking Kai, Metta taking on Acedia, and you taking on Zenkai."

Metta smiled.

"Good of you to understand the battle field kid, but Zenkai doesn't seem to be affiliated with what those two have going on. He's the wild card, and it might attack any of us in a split second."

"I won't let him. Don't worry about Zenkai."

Said Hensen.

Acedia looked at everyone except Kai.

"Ha ha ha, ok so I guess we all know who's fighting who. I doubt that you can keep up with me anymore Metta, those wounds are too much are they not? Oh well, I've been wanting to kill you for a while now."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way everone."

Said Kai entering a fighting stance.

"But I have my own agenda that must be fulfilled."

Zenkai looked at Hensen.

"I have little to no intention to fight anyone other than you. You are the one that I want to fight the most. I won't hold back and I hope you won't either, this time I aim to kill."

Hensen dashed at Zenkai. Zenkai extended his arm and lifted his index and middle finger. A gust of wind blew Hensen straight up into the air.

"A frontal assault will not work on me anymore..."

Hensen flipped himself in the air to look down at Zenkai who was still looking foreword.

"You said not to hold back so I'll take advantage of everything!"

He looked down at Zenkai as he was slowly falling.

"I hope you like creativity, because this is something I just came up in the spurr of the moment!"

He put his right hand pointing out at Zenkai, and his left hand pointing towards the sky.

"Burning Rain!"

Hensen fired multiple Flame Shots at Zenkai, and multiple ones in the air.

Zenkai looked up to see nothing but fire falling towards him. He dodged each one, but they were getting closer and closer to him. Hensen landed, and dashed straight at him striking with fierce blows as the rain of fire slowed to a halt.

"Was that the best you could do? I hope that attack was worth the energy that you wasted on it!"

Hensen smiled and almost cynical smile.

"I'm not done yet!"

Hensens blows began to slow down, but came with more force. Every strike sent shock waves through Zenkais body.

"I've got you now!"

Hensen switched strength for speed and went for Zenkais face. Zenkai closed his eyes and shielded his face. After a second, he slowly opened his eyes.

"What?!"

He looked at Hensen across the field.

"Burn!"

Yelled Hensen as he smiled, that same cynical smile.

Zenkai looked up to see fire falling towards him.

"What the Hell?!"

He shielded himself with his arms as he began to get bombarded with fire ball after fireball.

"You never looked up to see what I was doing."

Said Hensen as Zenkai was still getting showered with fire.

"I fired into the air so there would be a delay in the rain. Kept you busy with close combat so you'd stay in the area, and escaped when the delay was gone."

The rain of fire stopped, and the smoke began to clear. Zenkai was in the middle of the black miniature cratee.

"Creative indeed... had the fire been shot directly at me as the first wave it would have been more damaging... but these slowly burned out going up then down. The damage they caused was minimal at best."

Said Zenkai dusting himself off.

Hensen looked at him clenching his fist.

"Now shall we continue?"

Asked Zenkai.

Metta and Suzu both attacked Acedia and Kai.

"C'mon Suzu, is this the best you can do? You sure can cook but you can't fight worth a damn!"

Kai said blocking the blows.

"Well I'll show you then!"

Said Suzu, speeding up his attacks.

"Well, well, well! Did I hit a nerve?"

Metta fired several shots of fire at Acedia, only to be easily dodged. "You're too sloppy now! I will finish this now!"

Zenkai looked over at Acedia about to finish Metta off.

_An opening..._

Thought Zenkai. He appeared next to Metta and Acedia. He enveloped his left hand in fire, and thrusted towards Acedia. He pierced his right shoulder.

"Arg! Damn you!"

Yelled Acedia as he held his right shoulder.

Kai heard Acedia scream and blocked on of Suzus attacks. Suzu became surprised, as he was thrown to the side.

Are you ok Acedia?!" Asked Kai as he let Acedia lean on him.

Zenkai jumped back as he looked on at the three.

"You bastard! I'll take you on myself!"

Yelled Kai.

"No... Kai... We must retreat... I need medical attention... immediately..." Said Acedia breathing heavily.

"Yes. We will get you back later... all of you." Said Kai as he and Aceida began to liquidize and evaporate.

"So they escaped... All that's left is him." Said Metta looking at Zenkai.

Hensen walked over to Mettas side, as did Suzu.

"The three of us can take him on, what do you two say?" said Suzu.

"I... can't... I'm too weak myself." said Metta strugglign to keep himself up.

"I have business to attend to that is more important than killing you three right now."

Said Zenkai turning around.

Zenkai turning his back to Hensen angered him greatly.

"More important?! Don't you dare turn your back to me!"

He readied his hand for a Flame Shot.

"No... Hensen... if you provoke him, I can't protect you two... and I doubt the two of you can protect me..." Said Metta breathing heavily.

Hensen cooled down the attack.

"Fine. This is the end... for now.

Zenkai smiled a smile they could not see.

"A wise choice." And he walked away into the singed forest.


	14. Chapter 14 The Pain and After Math

Chapter 14 – The Pain and After Math

**June 21st 20XX**

The night quickly came. Nen laid asleep as the others sat around the light of the fire. The star were visible, but the moon was no where in sight. Metta crushed various plants in a small wooden bowl.

"These will make some minor medicine. It will treat your burns and cuts, and disinfect them. It's not much, I couldn't really find many of the herbs and plants near by. We burned the surrounding area pretty well, and I didn't want to go to far from here, in fear of being ambushed."

Metta said as he continuously mixed the herbs and plants.

Hensen looked up at the stars. He had fear in his eyes, not because of the battle, Acedia, or Zenkai, but because of who he became in the fight. He realized he lost a little of himself in the fight and became more reckless. He looked around the area as it was nothing but char and ash.

_If I was stronger... could I have done more damage? Could I have hurt my allies? My friends? What happened to me...?_

Suzu remoced his leather gloves. His hands rough and bruised.

"Heh... You're not the only one who pushed yourself too hard today Hensen."

He said with a fake smile showing his hands to Hensen. Hensen didn't bother to look. He was to lost in his own thoughts.

Suzu removed the smile from his face slowly. He raised his pant legs and saw they were bruised as well.

_I can't even handle a beating of my own attacks... Damn it..._

He thought as we looked upon his legs, almost disappointed.

Kouten had her head buried in her knees and arms as she sat on the opposite end of the others.

_Why brother? Why did you do this? What relation do you have to that... thing... Was it even human? Those wings... so dark... so black... it's as if light itself couldn't escape them..._

Nen slowly opened his eyes. All he saw was black and little specks. As his vision came too he noticed it was night time. He quickly got up.

"What's going on?! Where am I?! Is everything ok?!"

Metta put his hand on his shoulder.

"We're OK kid. We made it out alive."

He said almost expressionless.

Nen looked around. Everyone sat near the fire except one person.

"Wait, if we're all ok where Kai?!"

Kouten cried quietly as to not worry the others.

"I've got some bad news Nenshou, he's... Not with us anymore."

Nens heart skipped a beat.

"You mean he's... dead?"

Metta still kept emotions of of his words as he continued to grind the plants and herbs away.

"No, not exactly. He's in league with that Acedia guy. It seems the two of them were working together or at least are on the same side. Since when who knows, but he sure fooled us."

Nens hear skipped a beat again... but this time there was an undertow of hatred. He noticed Kouten buried in herself. The hatred quickly became sympathy. He looked as Hensen stared out into the void, Suzu looked at his hands and legs, and as Metta ground away. Under the sounds of the grinding and mixing he could hear quiet sobs.

"So, this other guy... Zenkai... is the other Aether user is he?"

Asked Metta still looking at the bowl.

Hensen came back too as he heard Zenkai's name. He compared himself to him, and had the fight drew on, Hensen knew he didn't have chance at winning even if Suzu and Nen had fought along side him. A small part of him even doubted if Metta could've done much one on one.

"Yes that's right, he's the other remaining Aether user."

He said staring at the ground.

"The kid was good. He outclassed you, and I'm afraid to say, had I taken him on alone, could've at best kept up with me and at worst killed me. He learned extremely quickly, and replicated our movements as if he'd done them all his life."

He put the bowl down and folded his focused his eyes on Hensen.

"Hensen, you need to master the Elements at a faster pace than this Zenkai is doing. I know it seems almost impossible but after only a few hours of training you mastered so much from what I taught you, and even copied Suzu's speed to some degree. You didn't just become faster, you used the Wind element to increase your movement speed. As if that weren't impressive enough, you came up with an original and extremely impressive move... "Burning Rain"? Was it?

A normal Fire user couldn't create such a move. Sure they could shoot fire up into the air, and let it rain down, but what set yours apart from that was the second volley that came down at a delayed time. Although not as powerful as the first volley, the second one was more or less sure to hit. This is why Aether users were so powerful. Not only because they could master all the Elements, but also push them past the ordinary limits of what they could even do."

Hensen realized, had he not been thrown into the air, he couldn't have done the attack. Any Fire user that was thrown into the air could do it, but Hensen remembered he used Air to slow his descent. He didn't realize how quickly he was becoming in-tune with the Elements.

"However... even though you have created a flashy move, and use the Fire and Wind element so easily, they drain your energy faster than you think. Zenkai only knows the same two elements as you to our knowledge, but he has mastered them far more than you."

Metta continued.

"Let me explain a little more depth. Perhaps then you'd understand more. I'll start with Fire and Water. Water obviously beats Fire, right? Well... Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Earth, and Earth beats Water. It's a simple chain."

Hensen, Nen, and Suzu listened carefully. Although Nen and Suzu lived on Bekko Kenkon, they never really knew why the elements had such a chain. Sure they knew water can extinguish fire, but there was more to it than that.

"Fire users attack with more direct attacks. They go from _Point A_ to _Point B_ when fired as a projectile. When used as for close combat, they most commonly form gauntlets around the arms and legs of the user, and some times form various weapons. People born under the Fire Elemental Star normally poses above average physical strength and as you already know can create fire upon desire."

The three looked at Metta and his huge muscles. They simultaneously thought the same thing.

_Above average my ass!_

Metta noticed there annoyed stares as there eyes were fixed upon his upper torso and arms. He closed his eyes in annoyance.

"As I was saying, that is more or less the average Fire user. A Wind user is extremely fast. Some who master it are said to be as fast or even _faster_ then the wind itself. They can move around the battle field in the blink of an eye, and use the wind or air to attack as well. There isn't much punch behind Wind based attacks, so they use speed to increase the damage of there moves. If they were to punch they'd use the air around their arm to push it much faster and harder, increasing the damage output. As I said they are fast, but not very strong in either physical strength or in elemental damage. When you fan Fire, you only increase the flames. Same thing happens when a Wind user attacks a Fire user. The wind surrounding their attacks can easily be burst into siring flames.

An Earth user can control the Earth around them. They manipulate it as they please. They can compress rock to for extremely hard weapons, shields, or even armor. Some of the best blacksmiths in this world are Earth users. Although they seem extremely powerful, they aren't physically stronger than a Fire user, and the manipulation of Earth isn't as fast as one would like. It takes a little bit of time to change it's dexterity to make it what you want. Thus easily beaten by the Wind user who can appear attack and vanish before the blink of an eye.

And at last Water users. They aren't very fast, aren't much stronger than a Wind user, and can't do anything without water in the surrounding area. Talented ones can create Water from moisture in the air, or even from the clouds in the sky. It's most common for a Water user to carry some form of contained water on their person. Some can even take the moisture from plants or water that is underground and use it as they please. Their fighting style is extremely fluid and flexible almost like water itself. Where as a Fire user attacks directly with little change, the Water user can easily dodge or create a shield of water... as we saw Kai do earlier. However, as fluid as they are, they can hardly attack above average speed and without the extra power they can't punch through shields created by Earth users. Some can slip water through cracks in the shields, but Earth Masters create armor and shields with out a single crack or opening or any size."

The three of them felt a little overwhelmed and at the same time a little under knowledged. So much mattered when it came to each element. They were sure they hadn't even hit the tip of the iceberg.

"I have much more to say... but I have to get going."

Metta said as he rubbed his herbal ointment on his wounds.

"What?! Going?! Now?! What if they come back!"

He stood up in pain, although he would never let them know it.

"They won't. Acedia is in just as bad shape as I am, and that other kid seemed... as if he had other matters to attend to. There is still plenty of my medicine I just made for the rest of you to use, and there should be some left to use later. I have to go see something for myself so I will be leaving you."

Nen stood but quickly fell down. He over exerted himself and he hardly even fought. He didn't even fight... he was taken out so easily.

"You can't go... Can't we come with you?!"

He said trying to bring himself off the ground. His arms screamed in pain.

Nen smiled and looked down at Nen.

"It would seem logical for you to come with me wouldn't it? But how can you walk when you can't even stand? Besides, I myself can hardly stand, who knows if I can walk? Hensen and Suzu don't look like they can make it any further than a quarter mile. So I will leave you with this map."

He handed it over to Suzu, who looked at the small square piece of paper.

"When you open it, it will lead you to an Earth village. The Fire and Earth countries have been on good terms for quiet some time. It has my signature inside as well. When you get there they should take good care of you. It's a much shorter walk than where I am going, and if you leave by mid-morning tomorrow you should be able to make it before sunset. I honestly hate to leave you all like this but I will see you again I promise."

He patted Nen on the shoulder.

"I believe that you can become strong, even stronger than me, but you have to believe too, other wise it's like my belief was just a wasted dream."

He said smiling. Nen opened his eyes and tears began to fall to the ground.

Hensen looked at all of them, his gaze led him to Kouten.

"Kouten... I'm sorry for what has happened and I don't know what you should do, but you're more than welcome to come with us."

Since they first all sat down she finally looked up. Tears lingering in her eyes.

"I don't know what to do... I'm all alone now that... that _he_ is gone. _He_ wasn't my brother... at least not anymore."

Metta walked to her and lifted her chin.

"You... are an important role to what happens to this world. You are possibly the last Water User on this side of the Sea. You need to teach Hensen all you can about the Water Element before Zenkai can even begin to learn."

She looked at Metta starting to cry.

"But I-"

"No buts."

He interrupted her.  
"It's a big burden to bare, but these three will take good care of you. I know the pain of losing loved ones all to well. If you've already forgotten my village was also destroyed, along with all those I cared about. Had you never came into these boys lives, they would've been at the village and killed as well. With out even knowing it, you were a miracle."

He said smiling.

The tears came to a stop, for the first time in days she slowly began to show an earnest smile.

"Well can you tell us when you'll be back? Or when we will see you again? Should we wait for you at the Earth Village?"

Nen said asking frantically.

"Always full of questions aren't we? Don't worry, I'll see you soon. When I do not know. I have to complete my secret mission after all."

He said smiling and trailing off into the darkness waving to them with out looking back.

They all waved knowing he didn't see the gesture returned.

They sat back around the fire, and made themselves comfortable as one by one they all laid down to sleep.

Suzu stayed awake the longest looking into the pitch black sky with specks of little light.

_His village was destroyed... What secret mission could he be talking about?_

Was his final waking thought.


	15. Chapter 15 Many Roads, One Goal

Chapter 15 – Many Roads, One Goal

**June 22nd 20XX**

As quickly as they had fallen asleep the four had woken up. No birds chirped, they had no where to roost as the tree were burned away. Hensen closed his eyes and turned to face the ground. No trees to provide shade let the sun beat down on his weary eyes most unmerciful. Suzu stretched and yawned. He opened one eye to see Hensen smothering himself in the dirt, and Kouten rubbing her eyes awake.

Nen wiped away the drool from his mouth and the little dirt that had clung to his cheek because of it. He started to do sit ups immediately.

"What the are you doing?"

Asked Suzu bluntly.

"I'm... training... myself... must... become... stronger..."

Nen said falling back out of breath after only 10 sit ups.

"You haven't eaten yet, and you just woke up. You can't push yourself like that Nen."

Suzu said continuing to stretch. He looked over to see Hensen sitting up rubbing his eyes. He looked at himself and saw how badly his clothes needed to be washed, as did Hensens. Nens were a little dirty, and Koutens were more or less the same as when they first met her.

"When we get to this Earth Village I'm taking a bath and washing these clothes."

Said Suzu dusting off his pants.

Hensen looked to see his white shirt with black patches all over it, and tears around the sleeves. He remembered he had the small bag of supplies that God had given him, it possibly had an extra change of clothes for him. He then realized it was in Nens home and that the village was destroyed. He fell backwards in an exasperated sigh.

"S-so... if we leave soon, we should get there before the sun sets like Metta said right?"

Kouten said looking at the ground then at the others.

Suzu opened the piece of paper that revealed a map with their circled location, and an "X" where the village was. They had to continue through the forest, cross a river, and maybe even go rock climbing.

"It's an Earth Village, so I shouldn't be surprised that we are going to have to climb. The river seems to be at the base of small mountain, as if the village was built to use the river and wall as a type of defense."

Suzu said quickly analyzing the map.

"Well we should get moving now. We can get water at the river, and relax a little bit before we begin our climb. I'm sure we can find some type of food along the way."

Hensen said as he picked up Mettas bowl of medicine. He rubbed a little on his cuts. It stung, but he knew it would get better with time. He gave it Suzu, and he rubbed it on his bruises. It may not treat them well, but it felt as if it was cooling them. Nen looked at the two of them with their wounds, and felt a little jealous. He had basically been useless being taken out with almost no effort. Hensen stood up and looked at the fire pit as it's final embers burned out.

"Lets go."

He said as he began to walk in the direction of the Earth Village.

In a dark chamber a circle of candles burned brightly. In the middle laid Acedia in his bed. His wounds much more severe than he had hoped. His wings extended far beyond the rim of his beds edge. Kai walked in with a tray of bottles, a bowl of water, and some food.

"Even I'm surprised you are in as good shape as you are Master Acedia."

He said pouring some of the bottles into the bowl of water and dipping a cloth into it.

"You being a Wind user, you could've been easily beaten and even killed by Metta. Your strength ceases to amaze me."

Kai said as he rubbed the cloth on Acedias wounds.

Acedia wondered if Kai was complementing his strength, or simply mocking him.

"You know very well he is stronger than I. I'm surprised I kept up with him as I did, even in my current state of illness."

He said putting his hand on his chest.

"Yes, I know. The medication you are taking is quiet advanced for our time is it not? Mind me asking how you came upon such a miracle drug?"

Kai asked with a gleam in his eye.

"You seem to be awfully interested in my work while we were apart these past 5 years Kai. My, my, I can only imagine the things you did to advance your knowledge in medicine. Tell me, has your combat skills improved as well? What am I saying of course they have. Had it not been for you making that shield of water I'd be dead right now. To be able to block an attack from Metta was a very exciting surprise.

Of course this is Metta we are speaking of, so his attacks pack a little more punch, being a Master of Fire and all. Your shield withstood the attack, but was deformed and falling apart. I'm not sure if I should be more impressed or amused."

Acedia said sitting up in his bed.

"As always your love of conversation has yet to subside has it? Have you made any new apprentices while I was gone? I doubt we can accomplish our mission with just you can I. Not that I have any doubt in our strength, it's just with these two new Aether users involved, things have only gotten so much more... interesting..."

Said Kai mixing new fluids into the bowl.

"I have a few in mind... I'm not sure they are as dedicated as you are though. But only time will tell young Kai... only time will tell..."  
Acedia said laying down to sleep.

Kai slowly walked away from his bedside taking the tray with him.

"I wonder just how much fun this will be..."

Metta walked through the forest. All night we walked non stop. His muscles aching and sore. The ointment had eased the pain enough for him to endure. He stopped at a caves entrance. Dark and cold, he walked in with out fear.

He looked side to side, nothing but pitch black. He created a ball of fire and used it as a source of light. As we walked deeper into the cave, his light slowly began to fade.

"I can't keep this fire alive..." He looked back and the caves entrance was no longer in site. He smiled and continued to walk.

_I'm almost there._

He stopped and looked around from side to side.

_So you're here..._

A voice boomed through the darkness. It was as if it came from all directions.

_You came alone, of course. That is always a good sign. _

Metta rubbed his left shoulder.

"Still don't trust me do you? Always making me walk into this damn cave just so I can rendezvous with you." He said feeling his muscles tense up.

_I'm sorry, but it's just the way things have always been. Call me old fashioned. Plus I personally like this kind of cliché thing._

The darkness instantly began to disperse and white mist surrounded Metta. He continued to walk into the mist and with every step it got thicker and thicker. When the mist hit it's peak of thickness it slowly began to become thinner.

When the mist cleared a wooden door stood in the void. It was just a door and looked like it went no where. He opened it up and inside was a lavish gold and marble dining room. Pillars of marbles, chairs of gold, and paintings all over the walls.

"You sure love this color scheme don't you?"

Asked Metta almost a little annoyed.

_Yes, it's one of the most valued things to me. Two simple colors, gold and marble. You should know that by now._

Metta pulled up a chair at the rectangular golden table that could seat eight. He sat in the chair closest to the head seat.

_I will join you shortly please make yourself comfortable as you wait_

A door opened behind Metta and the figure in a black leather jacket saw down across from him. His eyes till as blue and cold as ever.

"You have some talent there kid... even more so than Hensen. Zenkai... tell me... how have you learned so much in such a short amount of time?"

Metta said folding his hands looking at Zenkai with frozen eyes.

Zenkai looked on at Metta with the same eyes he was receiving.

"I have to master the elements first. That's all. There's something I need to accomplish by mastering them. I'm not trying to race him to do it, it's just the quicker they are mastered the quicker I can move on with my objective."

Zenkai said sipping his water.

"I see... and what would that objective be?"

Asked Metta sipping his own water.

"To Change the World of course."

Said an old man slowly walking into the head chair at the table. Metta to his right, and Zenkai to his left.

Else where, Hensen arrived at the river, the sun reaching it's setting point.

"Looks like we got here a little late. Lets rest here near the river tonight and climb in the morning.

The others sat down exhausted. Hensen hadn't realized how much he pushed the others. He felt rather fine. He only chose not to go on because he couldn't climb in the dark.

The old man smiled and sipped some wine.

"I apologize, if you want something other than water, I'd be more than happy to give you two what you desire.

He said sitting back.

"The water is fine."

Zenkai said taking another sip, eyes fixed upon Metta.

"Yes, I'm content with water."

Said Metta looking back at Zenkai, then at the old man.

"So what exactly do you have planned?"

The old man smiled and closed his eyes.

Zenkai closed his right eye. A gleam of light was pressing against it. He looked over at the old man and saw a golden ring upon his left hand. It had a strange marking on it.

"Tell me... what does that symbol mean upon your ring?"

The old man looked over at Zenkai and smiled.

"You know... you are the second person to ever ask me that... it's the symbol of Bekko Kenkon... for Change..."


End file.
